Touched
by cute.red.Bunny-chan
Summary: Sakura accidentaly sees Ino and her clone doing..........things.........then decides to show her own feelings.


Me: This is a request from one of my friends who loves Sakuino and so hence I wrote it !  
Sare: Here's a nice hot story so enjoy her lovely writing Sarie: Yeah, this story is kinda hot so children shouldn't read this...

Warnings: This story contains Yuri, lemons, and slight masturbation so BEWARE\  
Also, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...((tears))

A blonde girl looked around her room. It had pink everywhere. She didn't have a pink fetish...but her lover did. They weren't exactly lovers, though the blonde wished that they were. She thought of the fantasies involving her best friend. She dreamt about her every night. She even had imagined touching her in "private" places. Licking her in those same places. Ino felt a warm stickiness in her panties. The blonde slowly brought her hand inside of her silky underwear. She started rubbing herself slow and steady ((wins the race. o.O)) Ino imagined it was her light haired friend, Sakura. It's not that she would know where to touch, but that every place she did would feel good. The young Yamanaka would give anything to touch Sakura in return. In her dreams, Sakura did naughty things to her, and then let her return the favor and do the same things. She did the signs for kage-bunshin-no-jutsu, and then her clone did the art of transformation. Poof! Sakura was now in front of her. Sakura smiled mischieviously at the blonde.

"OH! Ino, what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked innocently.

Ino's eyes were fixated on her when she said," Strip for me."

Sakura instantly complied and unzipped her dress. The pink fabric fell loosely around her slim ankles. The light-haired girl slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her lacy panties. She slowly moved them down her hips to just above the patch of hair in her sex. Ino could see the light pubic hair beneath the sheer lace. Sakura's hands went behind her back and she turned around. She undid her bra clasp then let out a fake, "Whoops!"

"Oh! Ho2w clumsy of me!!" She said as it fell to the floor. The blonde watched intently at the frail back in front of her. She noted how smooth and flawless the girl's skin was. Ino wondered if her flesh was as soft to the touch as it was to look at. The blonde bit her lip. Sakura was finally at her panties, when they heard a rustle outside of Ino's window. The taller girl got up to take a look. She saw only a small squirrel with gorgeous green eyes. She was quite taken, when someone behind her spoke.

"Ahem. Aren't we going to have some more fun?" the Sakura-clone asked. 

"Yeah! Hell yeah!!" Ino scoffed.

Once Ino and the clone were back inside the room, the squirrel turned back into a frailer girl. Sakura looked in as Ino and a lone of herself (Sakura.) were making out ...while the clone was naked. She watched as the blonde kissed her way down the pink-haired girl's body, then reached the girl's sex. 

"Ohhahh!!! Ino please!! Don't tease me!!" the Sakura- clone moaned. 

The real Sakura watched as Ino lowered her head between the smaller gi8rl's legs, while the fake Sakura moaned loudly. After a few disturbing sounds and moans, both girls' were obviously at their limit. As she watched herself cum (girls do, just not the same as boys, FYI to all of the virgins out there...), the real Sakura felt wetness between her legs. Ino had been using her free hand to touch her own self and was now cumming onto her fingers. Sakura watched as her clone tucked the blonde in to her bed. Ino quickly fell into a satisfied sleep. Sakura hurriedly ducked into the bushes, as the clone walked over to the window. Sakura heard the girl sigh deeply. 

"You know," she said," Sakura is it? Give up o n Sasuke. He's been fucking Naruto ever since their 'accidental' kiss. Ino will touch you where you want, kiss you where you7 want. She'd give you anything you'd ever dreamt of. So give her a chance."

Sakura got out of the bushes in time to see the fake girl smile at her, and then disappear. The pink- haired girl slipped into the window then brushed blonde hair out of the sleeping girl's face. She decided to lie beside said girl, and she too fell into a satisfied sleep. 'Ino is going to have a pleasant surprise when she wakes up...' Sakura thought.

Bunny-Chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW How sweet!  
Sare: I'm getting cavities.  
Sarie: Share the diseases!  
Sare: Isn't it "share the aids"? Sarie: Same diff! Sare: ((sweaty drop)  
Sarie: this story turned me on... ((Lecherous smirk)  
Bunny-Chan: OH NO!!!!!! HELL NO!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
((Drags Bunny-Chan into the bedroom)  
Sare: Hell if I'm being left out! Oh Bunny-Chan... ((Lecherous smirk)  
((Follows into the bedroom))

MY poor lonely computer: Review or else... ((Shifty onscreen eyes))

;3 ((bribes you with lemons of all kinds...)) 


End file.
